<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Statement With Lipstick by DashingLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399120">A Statement With Lipstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLuna/pseuds/DashingLuna'>DashingLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bianca di Angelo and her ever growing family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>;), Alive Lee Fletcher, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beckendorf is in love, F/M, Lee can get into anyones pants if he's drunk and horny, Lee can see it all and he isn't even trying to play matchmaker, M/M, Mutual Pining, Silena is feeling guilty, he's got a bag of popcorn and is just enjoying the show, or he's doing his own conquests, they feel ready to kill some gods, they're both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLuna/pseuds/DashingLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee fucked up. He was currently on a mission to infiltrate one of the biggest companies in the world and kill there founders. But here he was, in bed, not yet entirely sober, his ass hurting like hell, and with one gorgeous man he was meant to have killed, like, and hour ago passed out next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Lee fucked his way into this mess and he'd fuck his way out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Beckendorf &amp; Lee Fletcher, Minor Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard &amp; Lee Fletcher, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bianca di Angelo and her ever growing family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee had been halfway through archery practice with his little siblings when he was asked to go to the big house.</p><p>It had been a nice day. His father (Godly, his mortal father was out) driving his car like he did everyday, something so bittersweet after the countless losses from the battle.</p><p>Lee would know as he nearly lost his own life, if it wasn't for Bianca...Lee shuddered, he'd rather not think about that.</p><p>Bianca had become essentially a little sister to him, an honorary member to the Apollo cabin. She always looked to him for guidance when she didn't know what to do. Bianca was a Hades child, apparently, but Lee didn't care about that. After all Chiron was a child of Kronos and everyone knew how horrible that guy was. Bianca was just another demigod and one who felt much more alone after being put in a position of adulthood so early on.</p><p>It had been why he had offered therapy. Other than the fact Lee wanted to be a therapist if he got to be an adult. Most of his siblings wanted to be literal doctors but Lee wanted to focus on the more Phycological aspect. And after that battle Lee knew he was going to have to have to get force some people to sign up to them. Especially Pollux.</p><p>It probably wasn't healthy to have a sibling relationship being your therapist, but right now they didn't have any other therapists at camp (other than <em>maybe </em>Chiron) and a therapist was better than no therapist.</p><p>Another shot, another bullseye.</p><p>"Lee," A voice piped up, stopping him from taking the next shot. "You're needed in the big house,"</p><p>Fletcher turned to see who it was, only to find the camper who he'd had to deal with many time, no matter how indirectly, Piper.</p><p>The girl who Bianca used to talk about a ton in her therapy sessions. Not because Piper was bad, but because Bianca was in the middle of a very gay panic and had no idea how to handle it. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Top secret,"</p><p>Lee raised an eyebrow. Piper raised hers.</p><p>"Fine," Lee said. The other Apollo kids couldn't keep a secret to save their life anyway. "Michael you're in charge while I'm gone,"</p><p>Lee began to walk to the big house. He hated how he'd needed to be saved, how he would have died if Bianca hadn't been there.</p><p>Sure, he was grateful, but he was hard on himself. If Lee had died Michael would have to have become the full time camp counsellor. And while Michael did have the capacity to lead he was far too reckless and got himself into too many fights with the Ares cabin, the last thing this war needed was cabins pitting against each other.</p><p>Lee walked into the door to find a few things, a very disgruntled Dionysus, a sickening calm Chiron, Silena (who looked as though she had been ordered to murder someone) and Beckendorf, who looked just as clueless to the situation as Lee.</p><p>"What's going on?" Lee asked as he cautiously found himself a seat.</p><p>"Silena has been issued a quest and believes you two would be the best people to come along with her," Chiron said simply. Not giving Lee many ways to respond to.</p><p>"Wait, a quest? Wouldn't there be like a war counsel meeting for that?" Lee's first thought was 'Shit!' As he was always one of the last people to come to the meetings, but he had never been late before. And not this late that they needed Piper to come collect him.</p><p>"No," Chiron said. Dionysus was in the back, drinking some coke and reading a magazine. Probably trying to ignore all the half bloods in the room. "This is secret, anything and everything we say in this room cannot go out to camp. The only other people who can know are Bianca and Piper, but they cannot know the full extent of what is happening,"</p><p>"Bianca?" Bianca had been here? He must have just missed her.</p><p>"Bizana Dangelo was here annoying us both, trying to say that Silena should <em>live</em>," Dionysus muttered from under his magazine. Beckendorf and Lee looked at Silena. Who was flinching under all the curious eyes. "I still vote we turn her into a dolphin,"</p><p>"You will not," Chiron stated firmly. "She is far too valuable and still one of my campers,"</p><p>Silena gave a small smile at that. Lee held up his hands. "Can someone please tell me just what's going on?"</p><p>Chiron glanced at Silena and nodded. Silena took in a breath and spoke up.</p><p>"I-I'm the spy,' Silena confessed and Lee seemed to shatter. His resolve and his worldview. After all, Silena was, in his mind, the least likely person. He would've expected Dionysus over Silena.</p><p>Silena was a close friend, actually, she was more than that. She was his childhood friend. She had helped him when he'd found out he had gay parents. Homophobia was still a thing, even if it was less prominent inside camp. Clarisse used to be awful about it, constantly teasing and calling out names. (She'd later apologised after she came to terms with the fact she was polyamorous, but you know, it still hurt some times). Silena had offered a safe haven when Lee had needed it most.</p><p>And she was betraying camp?!</p><p>Lee looked at Beckendorf for help in how to react. Only to find Beckendorf doing the exact same thing. Looking on stunned and looking for help on how to react.</p><p>"Did I mishear you because I'm pretty sure I just misheard you," Lee asked.</p><p>"Well, more like I <em>was</em> the spy," Silena repeated and hearing it the second time didn't soften the blow. "Bianca... she said I should become a double agent?"</p><p>Chiron nodded. "Give Kronos the wrong information, small things that build up to matter in the long road,"</p><p>"Why?" Beckendorf asked. Lee wanted to say the same thing. "Why would you betray camp,"</p><p>"At the time he said I was helping people," Silena whispered. "Luke said I was saving lives but this wasn't saving lives, people died and I just... I was going to confront Luke about it, I was actually half way to calling him, when Piper showed up and convinced me,"</p><p>Silena looked like she was going to cry and Lee didn't know how he would react if she did. Lee was good at comforting people. You had to be when you were Bianca's therapist (That girl was more fucked up internally than she would ever let on). Silena continued in a shaky voice. "Gods I'm meant to be the big sister but she was the one who was brave,"</p><p>Oh, Lee can understand that. He'd been terrified throughout the fight, but Bianca had ran straight first towards danger just to save him, just to help Percy and Annabeth. </p><p>"So, you're not <em>staying </em>on the Titans side... are you?" Lee asked. Once getting a shaky no as a response Lee visibly sighed in relief.</p><p>"You're not... mad?"</p><p>"Oh no, I'm pissed," Lee said and Silena flinched. "But in the end of the day you did the right thing, and you're trying to change. So I probably won't stay mad forever,"</p><p>"You said something about a quest?" Beckendorf said, getting them off the topic. Beckendorf himself looked betrayed as well. But like he was trying really hard not to show it.</p><p>"Silena received her prophecy," Chiron informed them. "She shall be going out on an espionage mission, taking down whoever Kronos's biggest investors are,"</p><p>"You got a prophecy already?" Lee asked. "Can you tell us how it went?"</p><p>Silena had never looked so self conscious. It was a weird sight, after all she was always the confident one, and seeing her twiddle her thumbs and stare and the ground as if it were hypnotising was something Lee never thought he would see. Silena took in a breath.</p><p>"<em>You shall search for the three who have escaped the gods eyes</em>," Dionysus sat up a bit straighter at the mention of the gods, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"<em>Infiltrate and execute with seduction, tricks and lies</em>,"</p><p>"<em>Hammer breaks the lock while swan gives them start</em>,"</p><p>"<em>The dove must choose where lies her heart</em>,"</p><p>Chiron nodded, thoughtful. "I can see why you asked those two to come,"</p><p>"I'm guessing Beckendorf is the hammer and Silena is the Dove. So what does that leave me? The swan," Lee asked, rhetorical. Only to see Chiron nodding his head. Lee groaned.</p><p>"When do we leave?" Beckendorf asked.</p><p>"Tomorrow," Silena said with confidence. The first time in a while. "I'll have the investors information to you by tonight,"</p><p>"Shit, tomorrow?!" Lee exclaimed. "But what about Bianca's therapy,"</p><p>Silena gave a knowing look, same with Beckendorf. Because even if he didn't know the two that well (Silena he'd known before coming to camp, but hey. She was a spy, who knows how much of her personality was fake) anyone around his age, including Clarisse, could remember when Lee had gone on a wild panic asking for advice, about how he'd accidentally gotten attached to Bianca to the point he considered her a little sister. (Did that mean he had to consider Nico a little brother as well?)</p><p>"We could hold off until right after the therapy session if you want," Silena said smoothly. "From what I remember her sessions are right after lunch?"</p><p>Lee nodded, refusing to mention the fact Silena shouldn't know that. "If she doesn't have one a week at the very least she gets pretty anxious, so yeah, that can work,"</p><p>"I wish you all the best of luck," Chiron said as the three new questors left the room.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Confession time, I have read TOA, so I have no idea how the villains speak. And I'm too lazy to buy the book/read it sooooo. If it is wildly off character I apologise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving camp had been easy.</p><p>Getting the information from Kronos had been easy.</p><p>Preparing for the mission, though, was not.</p><p>Triumvirate Holdings (the place they were supposed to infiltrate) was holding a ball, essentially. A ball filled with different members of the Triumvirates allies, Kronos had not been eager to send anyone important to the establishment, so Silena's request to go (using the excuse of parties being an Aphrodite children thing) was readily accepted. Silena had been allowed to bring along one guest but a little bit of charmspeak didn't hurt nobody.</p><p>The reason why preparing for the mission was so hard was not because of an actually good reason, no. Instead it was because of a few things.</p><p>Beckendorf kept on wanting a different suit. He wasn't used to suits and fancy stuff, as that wasn't what he usually wore. Silena though, kept finding herself drooling at the absolute snack Beckendorf was, with his toned muscles made from the forges pulling against the fabric. And with pants that did nothing to hide that ass. It was hard to believe that Beckendorf could even ever be related to Hephaestus. </p><p>"Mhm," Lee made a sound, shamelessly checking Beckendorf out. Silena shoved him just a bit. "What? Like you weren't thinking the same thing,"</p><p>Silena just blushed. Glaring at Lee after composing herself a bit. She'd had crushes on multiple crushes before, and only one had been stronger than Beckendorf but right now...</p><p>"Oh right, for your eyes only," Lee teased. "You <em>still </em>haven't confessed to him?"</p><p>"I've had a lot of things on my mind, okay?!" Silena still couldn't believe she'd voluntarily told Lee. She just knew telling her siblings, even Piper, wouldn't help, but Lee?! What had she been thinking? Anyway it was just a crush. Nothing more.</p><p>"Bianca's been starting a betting pool," Lee said, matter of fact. "I've got 50 bucks against the Stolls that you'll get together before the quest ends, don't disappoint me, sweetheart,"</p><p>"Fletcher!" Silena gave an affronted gasp. "You let Bianca gamble?!"</p><p>"...Well, yeah,"</p><p>"You're meant to stop her from doing that! She'd underage,"</p><p>"Well it's not like Pipers stopping, she's got 200-,"</p><p>Beckendorf coughed, bringing the two out of their familiar, meaningless arguments. Beckendorf seemed to have finally found a suit he liked, and good gods thanks for that. As he looked absolutely amazing. There was also another problem before they could go.</p><p>"...What are you wearing?" Beckendorf asked Lee. No judgment in his tone. Silena finally noticed what her eyes had been ignoring.</p><p>Lee was wearing a dress, with high heels so long they looked like they could stab someone.</p><p>"It's my ass kicking outfit," Lee gestured to the practically golden glittering dress, currently whipping back and forth as he did a cute twirl. Silena sometimes forgot how much of an influence she had been on him (when they were younger they'd played princess dress up together, and Silena had always forced him to wear a dress with her).</p><p>"Ass licking outfit," Beckendorf hissed out, getting slapped on the arm by a very flustered Silena. She really couldn't handle too much sexual stuff at the moment.</p><p>All children of Aphrodite were pansexual, as of all children of Apollo were bisexual. That didn't mean she was used to Lee in a fucking dress, because holy shit the<em> confidence</em>.</p><p>Now, Lee wasn't transgender or genderfluid (Or at least, not to Silena's knowledge). He just fucking <em>hated </em>toxic masculinity and had a dramatic boner as big as his godly parents.</p><p>"Are you going to wear it to the ball?" Silena cautiously asked. Still a little flustered.</p><p>"You have a problem with it?" Lee raised an eyebrow. He was probably humouring Beckendorf in all honesty. He knew that Silena didn't mind he was wearing a dress in any homophobic manner.</p><p>"Yes, those shoes are going to kill you by the end of the night, you need something more practical for running away in terror," Silena began to drag Lee back into the changing room. Lee practically beamed while Beckendorf sighed at the fact they were wasting more time. "And some makeup would be nice,"</p><p>"I'm thinking to make a statement Silena, know how to make a statement with just my lips?" </p><p>"Do you even know who you're asking?" Pulling out two different shades of lipstick and holding them at the ready.</p><p>After some makeup and a more manageable pair of heels, the group waltzed out of the store with Beckendorf being the only one wearing a suit (boring) while Lee and Silena wore the most stunning dresses they could find. Silena wore a low cut, tight fitting dress, giving an opening for her leg. Her dress was a dark, practically seductive red. Lee's dress accented everything about him, practically making him look like a god.</p><p>Beckendorf looked like he wanted to ask Lee something but was to awkward to do so. He fiddled with his fingers and kept opening his mouth before deciding to back out, then the cycle repeated again.</p><p>"You wanna ask why I'm wearing a dress, don't you?" Lee said as they sat in a taxi, Silena payed and sat in the front. Watching the conversation unfold through a mirror. The taxi driver didn't seem to care that much, just began to drive them to there destination.</p><p>"I...Yeah I do," Beckendorf admitted.</p><p>"Well, to put it simply, the Scottish were right," Lee said with a smirk, when Beckendorf just looked more confused he continued. "The Scottish made kilts as a way to hide more knives, I'm doing it to hide something else," Lee pulled up his dress to reveal his thigh, Beckendorf blushed hard when he began to do so. Silena thought it was adorable.</p><p>Then Silena noticed what was on his thigh. "Is...Is that a gun?!"</p><p>The taxi driver perked up and nearly pulled over the car, the only thing that saved them was Silena's charmspeak. That only seemed to make Lee more confident. "Yep, first model that uses celestial bronze bullets," Noticing Silena's horrified expression and misinterpreting it he continued.</p><p>"Don't worry," Lee pulled up to his other thigh. "I brought knives as well in case I ran out of bullets,"</p><p>Silena only got more horrified.</p><p>"What the fuck," Beckendorf whispered.</p><p>"Wait, are <em>you</em> the reason Piper finally decided to wear dresses?!" Silena remembered that day. One moment Piper wouldn't touch a dress for the life of her and the next she started rocking skirts like she didn't hate on them every day before that. </p><p>"It's easier to hide knives while your wearing a skirt," Lee stated again as if the answer was obvious. Beckendorf and Silena both had the simultaneous conclusion of 'What the fuck!' ringing through there heads as the taxi driver continued on their way to the destination.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>The party was a nightmare.</p><p>The task wasn't hard, they'd found there targets (And were preparing to go into Nero's office to get all financial information on Kronos's armies purchases) And conversed with them well.</p><p>Perhaps a little too well.</p><p>Lee was drunk. Like super drunk to the point Silena didn't know what was going to happen. She'd seen him get drunk once before and that night had been the craziest one in her life to date. When Lee got drunk he didn't just become a flirt, he became an absolute master of either destruction or seduction.</p><p>Tonight, it seemed, he'd picked the hottest person in the room and decided to bang them. Which apparently, was one of their <em>fucking targets</em>.</p><p>One false move and they were doomed.</p><p>The target Lee had decided to focus on was good looking, like <em>r</em><em>eally</em> good looking. He had curly brown hair with a beard, perfect teeth and brilliant blue eyes. His body was bulked up with six-pack, golden abs, clearly visible as he wasn't wearing a shirt. It made him look like a hero so much, people could mistake him for an airbrushed, overly muscular caricature of Hercules, hence his nickname, the "New Hercules". While that was his nickname, one he boasted about while Lee rubbed a finger down his muscles, his real name was Commodus.</p><p>While Lee screwed around with Commodus, Charlie and Silena were with the other two owners of the company. Caligula and Nero.</p><p>Nero may have been powerful, and in Silena's opinion the leader of the three, Caligula was the most dangerous.</p><p>Caligula was young, slender and lithe. He was handsome in a thin angular way, though his ears stuck out a bit too much and were too prominent. His smile was twisted and too thin, and his placid brown eyes that were too far apart. He was someone that even Nero seemed to fear, that's why Silena was in charge of talking to him.</p><p>One wrong comment, one wrong move and they were dead. Caligula may have seemed patient but any bad news and she would be practically executed. And then there was <em>Lee who was just doing whatever the fuck he wanted with Commodus over there</em>.</p><p>And then there was Nero.</p><p>Nero's face was haggard. His belly was distended from too much partying. His mouth was fixed in a permanent sneer. His curly hair was extended into a wraparound neck beard. His chin was quite weak. He seemed to be trying to make up for his weak chin and his general ugliness with an expensive Italian suit of purple wool. He kept his grey shirt open to display golden chains. He wore shoes made of hand-tooled leather.</p><p>"Do you have any family?" Silena asked awkwardly, addressing Nero. The man seemed to understand who and what was making her uncomfortable, but he seemed used to the mans actions by now.</p><p>"A daughter, child of Demeter," He said idly, holding no love in his voice. Silena could only imagine the condition the child was in.</p><p>That's when Beckendorf tapped Silena's shoulder and when the girl turned around she saw with absolute horror and shock that Lee was currently leading Commodus away, giggling like a little girl, with sexual desires dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Silena knew she couldn't do anything, and she couldn't break character, so taking a deep breath and gritting her teeth Silena turned back to discuss the recent failure of attacking Camp half blood to the expectant ear's of Nero and Caligula.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow it's been a long time since I've updated this! Hope you don't mind the wait! This probably isn't as good as you expected (and please don't expect a sex scene, I don't really feel comfortable writing one) but I hope it was still good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silena with a hint of Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Stealth or Russian stealth,” Lee would probably say.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silena and Beckendorf had somehow snuck away from the trimulative. Neither of them knew how they were able to, but they somehow did.</p><p>And while Silena had a goal in mind, get a purchase list to see what was in the Kronos’s artillery, she was half tempted to charmspeak scream to get Lee out of wherever the hell he was. But Silena thought better of it.</p><p>She knew how long Lee could please someone (<b>Not </b> from experience, but from Lee <b>telling </b>her, don’t get the wrong idea) and he’d probably be sober enough by the time he was done, or awake, either way he’d be okay.</p><p>“How many times has he done this?” Beckendorf asked. Walking down the hallway of the building, occasionally checking what the plac said above each door.</p><p>Beckendorf hadn’t known Lee as long as Silena had. Silena had met him before even going to camp half blood. Their fathers were friends, and had offered several “play dates,” when they were younger (They’d met when they were eight don’t judge them).</p><p>It’d been why Silena had chosen Lee immediately once she’d gotten the quest. They’d known each other for so long.</p><p>“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Silena said with a sigh of disappointment. “Gone off to have sex, while drunk, twice, including tonight. Gone off and done something <em> stupid </em>while he was meant to do a task. Around 23 times since I’ve known him, and those are only the times where his life is in jeopardy,”</p><p>“<em>How </em> did he get elected counsellor again?”</p><p>“He’s a good actor,” Silena reasoned. After all that was really what they did as counsellors, pretended they knew what they were doing and tried to give advice. “And he’s the only Apollo child who can <em> lie </em>okayish,”</p><p>Beckendorf nodded a bit. Before he paused, then slowly opened his mouth. “How were you able to lie so long?”</p><p>“I wasn’t lying with the Trimulative, mostly just half formed truths-,”</p><p>“Not about that, about…” Beckendorf stopped talking. Looking down with a mixture of betrayal and guilt on his face. Silena felt like she’d been slapped in the face.</p><p>“About… about the spy thing?” Silena asked hesitantly. Beckendorf nodded. “It wasn’t easy, but mostly fear of being found out and some charmspeak,”</p><p>“How did you lie to Lee? You two were so closely knit together, how were you able too…?” Beckendorf trailed off, he looked as though he’d been given a puzzle unable to be solved, and was still trying to find a way to do so.</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Silena confessed. “I’m surprised he didn’t find out by the way I acted around him, any time he asked something that got him too close I’d run off,” Silena wasn’t smiling, but it did feel good to get this out of her chest. “I think he just trusted me to much to suspect me,”</p><p>“It wasn’t just Luke though, was it?” Beckendorf guessed.</p><p>Silena shook her head.</p><p>“The dreams?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Silena remembered the dreams. Early on, before Luke had even confronted her, Kronos had told her things, lies and secrets and how he could change everything. Silena hadn’t listened. Thinking it had just been another demigod dream.</p><p>Like the ones she was plagued with now.</p><p>Demigod dreams came in all shapes and sizes. From predicting the future, to seeing the past. And, currently, Silena was seeing the past in her dreams.</p><p>Dreams of love, death, sacrifice, leadership, war. All from the perspective of one person. One man that she still didn’t know the name of.</p><p>The dreams were different from usual. She <em> felt </em> like she was truly, utterly there it was surreal. Silena hadn’t had the time to think of them before, as she had been too busy following orders from Kronos and making sure she wasn’t found out. But now that she was, Silena could focus her attention on what the dreams <em> meant </em>for once.</p><p>Not at the moment, of course. But soon.</p><p>Soon enough for her to hope for answers.</p><p>“Those were the worst,” Beckendorf agreed with a shiver.</p><p>“Can you believe we all thought it was <em> Hades </em>at the time?” Silena asked. A small smile graced both their lips. “Looking back at it I have no idea how we made that connection,”</p><p>“Family similarity,” Beckendorf said with a shrug. “Personally, I’m still not over the fact Bianca is related to <em> Hades </em>of all people,”</p><p>Silena winced at that. She’d been so <em> sure </em>Bianca had been a child of Hecate. But she was wrong.</p><p>Bianca… was a risky subject. Sure, the girl had kept Silena alive, and she was thankful for that, but Silena just couldn’t, for the life of her, understand the girl.</p><p>She’d do things that would seem ridiculous at the time, and then pay off in such existential ways that nobody could have predicted. Bianca was kind and caring, but was so mysterious and had more secrets than Silena. She’d smile and laugh but when she was alone she’d look like the world had been set on her shoulders.</p><p>Silena couldn’t figure her out. And she’d stopped trying to months ago.</p><p>“You thought she was a Hecate too?”</p><p>“The whole camp did, I thought we were all in agreement that if it ever got out to Annabeth then she’d be ripped to shreds,”</p><p>Silena nodded. It had been practically a rule that nobody mentioned the Hecate thing to Annabeth. Like, camp loved her, but they didn’t want to see Bianca get hurt.</p><p>Some mindless conversation passed over them, talking about life, their parents and just some general gossip. Occasionally, Silena would blush because Beckendorf had done something cute or noteworthy. But other than that nothing really interesting happened.</p><p>Then they found the office.</p><p>There was a lock in front of the door, but before Silena could say a word Beckendorf was already working on it, but by how expensive it looked he would probably be at it for a while.</p><p>Silena didn’t know whether it was Nero’s or Caligula’s. All she knew is that this was the place where they could find their information and fucking <em> book it </em>.</p><p>They didn’t <em> need </em>to kill anyone (though it was recommended) and the thought of facing two half gods sounded terrifying to Silena.</p><p>After all, if they killed the gods, the one who’d inherit the company was Nero’s daughter. The conversation she’d had to pull herself through about that girl had been tortuous enough.</p><p>Nero only really talked about himself, with maybe the occasional comment about his step-daughter (who was around 10 years old and was mastering some of the most complicated forms of combat, though she wasn’t usually in the business side of things, didn’t even know who Commudlus was, and had only met Cangulia once).</p><p>But the thought of her, being left with no one, except for maybe the childcare system, left a sickening feeling in Silena’s bones. Then Silena remembered that, first off, camp existed and by all accounts Nero did not look like he knew how to raise a child.</p><p>“Are you-?”</p><p>“Done!” Beckendorf said. Proudly showing the unlocked lock. Until Silena looked closer to find he’d actually just broken it. She didn’t comment though.</p><p>Two bits of the prophecy down, another to go.</p><p>Opening the door Silena didn’t know what she expected, but certainly not a regular room.</p><p>“Wow,” Beckendorf said simply. Silena nodded in agreement. It wasn’t impressive at all, just a huge subversion of expectations. “Well then, I guess we have to-,”</p><p>Silena stopped him with her finger as she listened cautiously.</p><p>Faintly, not too far off, she could hear the sounds of alarms.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Somewhere, in a room not too far off from Silena and Beckendorf, Lee paused at the sound of alarms blaring through the room.</p><p>He pouted. Kissing Commodus's neck a few times making said man shudder. His handcuffs rattling just a bit against the sturdy bed, but they were a special kind that even the half god himself couldn't break, “I’ll be back, the sounds killing the mood,"</p><p>The golden dress lay rumpled over the floor, along with his underwear and gun (Commodus had scoffed, not knowing that celestial bronze lay in there) his knives were hidden under the dress so Commodus didn't know about them either.</p><p>Lee looked down at the blindfolded body behind him, alcohol still drifting through his mind. He didn’t even think of the possibility that something could be amiss with his teammates, all he could think about was the fact that he was going to have some fun.</p><p>Lee threw his knife at the speaker, instantly all noise died down, but still the room flashed with red.</p><p>Lee licked his lips.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh <em> no </em>. Fuck.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Silena had done multiple things in her life that had left her feeling she was screwed, from lying to Lee to when she first joined Luke's army. This though, this was the pinnacle of all that.</p><p>“When do you think they’ll come?” Silena said quickly. If anyone, <em> anyone </em>, saw Silena and got word back to Kronos she was a double agent then everything would fall to shit. So they needed to either get out of their fast, or get out of there with no witnesses.</p><p>(“Stealth or Russian stealth,” Lee would probably say.)</p><p>“We have probably… two minutes if we’re lucky?” Beckendorf shrugged as he began to search.</p><p>“And if we aren’t?”</p><p>“Ten seconds,”</p><p>Gods, they were screwed.</p><p>Silena ran for the nearest cabinet, frantically opening and shutting any drawer she could. Beckendorf ran for the desk, papers scattered the floor in his panic. </p><p>Then Silena saw it, hidden away under multiple other useless papers, was a recorded detail of every single deal, trade anything of the sort. Silena squealed and kissed it, before separating the pieces and crumpling them up.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Beckendorf whispered hissed. Silena took one last look at the boy she had a crush on before closing her eyes and stuffing the paper into her rack.</p><p>Wordlessly, Silena gave half of the other pieces of paper to Beckendorf. Which only barely fit in his suit.</p><p>The guy didn’t stop staring.</p><p>“Quit it,”</p><p>“Sorry,”</p><p>Beckendorf couldn’t meet her eyes, and was looking anyway other than her, but somehow his eyes always drifted back towards her.</p><p>Then the blushy, probably in love, boy in front of her bristled. “Shit! I hear them!”</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“Just around the corner-,”</p><p>“Are you serious!?”</p><p>“Yes? Do you think I would joke about this?!” Both of them were whispering, but both of them were panicking. The sounds of footsteps were getting louder and louder to the point Silena stopped panicking for a second and thought.</p><p>‘Okay, how are you going to get out of this? By playing to your strengths, what are your strengths? Lying and…’ Silena looked at Beckendorf’s lips.</p><p>Tempting.</p><p>The footsteps stopped as they came to the door.</p><p>Really tempting.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about this,” Silena whispered.</p><p>“Really sorry about what-mhmp!” Beckendorf was cut off from speaking as Silena’s lips met his own. And he just <em> melted </em>.</p><p>Silena went full force on the other hand, she might have wanted this kiss to be real and passionate, but that would take time, and time was not something they had. She practically battled her tongue into Beckendorf’s mouth, making him release a low moan.</p><p>Beckendorf was shuddering and kissing back, finally joining in the game of tonsil hockey Silena had decided to engage.</p><p>Then Charlie wrapped his arms around Silena, and slowly his hands started to move towards the zipper right on Silenas mouth.</p><p>A loud coughing broke them apart.</p><p>“Oh-I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-,” Silena stuttered out as she faced the two guards, lying to the best of her ability. </p><p>One girl and one boy. Probably demigods. The boy was watching in boredom while the girl with an expression of ‘Ah, young love,’. </p><p>Beckendorf hadn’t stopped smiling yet.</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, honestly,” The girl said with complete understanding. She winked at Silena, who blushed a bit. Because they must have thought the two were going to have sex.</p><p>“How did you even get in here? This is the highest security office on this level,” The boy said.</p><p>“What did I say, Johnson, love waits for no one,”</p><p>“Sarah I <em> swear to Gods- </em>,”</p><p>“The lock was broken,” Silena pointed to the broken lock in the corner. Her voice had some charmspeak in it but in all honesty it didn’t look like she’d need to use it. “This just looked like a regular office to us, sorry,”</p><p>“Pshp, we’ll just tell them it’s a false alarm,”</p><p>“<em>Sarah that’s against protocol </em>,”</p><p>“Johnson I’m not going to ruin someone because of there teenage sex life,” Sarah fought back. “Anyway, head back to the party, we’ll sort everything out,” Sarah gave another wink towards the two before pushing them out the door into the outside.</p><p>Beckendorf stayed silent for a few seconds as Silena awkwardly shuffled her feet.</p><p>“So, we should probably go find Lee-”</p><p>“You kiss really good-I mean well!” Beckendorf corrected, blushing madly. He probably realised what she’d done because he seemed like he’d rather it be the real deal.</p><p>Some part of Silena, a large part, wanted to ask whether Beckendorf wanted to go again. But another part of her reminded her of things. Of how, even if she liked this, there was someone else she wanted to do it with more.</p><p>Silena didn’t want to be like her siblings, she didn’t want to date someone just to dump them, that's why she wanted her first person to be someone she well and truly loved.</p><p>Beckendorf was just a <em> crush </em>. Silena reminded herself.</p><p>“Thank you,” Silena said softly. “But we need to go,”</p><p>Beckendorf deflated a little, before reluctantly nodding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Hope you enjoy! And in case any of you are wondering, I'm just a little stacked up on school work at the moment, but I'll be fine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lee and Silena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lee fucked up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just read The song of Achilles. My only review. I cried, so many times, fuck. Like, I'm still crying.<br/>Anyway, enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit, fuck, Gods-fucking-damnit.</p><p>Lee fucked up.</p><p>He was currently on a mission to infiltrate one of the biggest companies in the world and kill their founders. But here he was, in bed, not yet entirely sober, his ass hurting like hell, and with one gorgeous man he was meant to have killed, like, and hour ago passed out next to him.</p><p>Wow, Silena was never going to let him live this down.</p><p>At least the guy was actually attractive though.</p><p>Lee sighed. Fuck, this was why he was scared when the younger Apollo kids said they wanted to be <em> just like him </em>. Because.</p><p>No, no they really didn’t. Lee was a mess.</p><p>Not psychologically, just, he was a mess.</p><p>“Well, better late than never,” Lee whispered to himself. Getting out of bed and walking to the wrinkled out dress on the floor, as well as his underwear, which he quickly put on (Hey, if he’s going to murder someone, he’s going to do it only half naked, <em> alright </em>) then some gloves, and then made his way towards his gun.</p><p>Only two bullets. Didn’t even try to remember why he’d used his gun.</p><p>Lee turned back to Commodulus and aimed. Straight for the head. But he couldn’t do it, not out of guilt or anything just...</p><p>“Fucking shit you <em> are hot </em>, I had sex with you?” Lee whispered in disbelief as he tilted his head a bit. </p><p>Then he quickly shook his head. Trying to get back to the actual dilemma.</p><p>“Ghost’s show up in their last form before they got killed right? And you're naked, with multiple bite marks made by me? Man, Bianca would kill me if she ever has to summon your ghost,”</p><p>Lee thought about this for a second, there was still an hour left before the party's over, so he could at least dress the dude in some underwear? (Man, he did not have his priorities in check). But then again. “You were kind of a dick though,”</p><p>He saw the way Commodulus had made objectifying taunts on Silena.</p><p>The gunshot registered his decision before he could.</p><p>Lee didn’t regret it for a second.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Lee walked through the door to see two very pissed teammates and with the killer instinct to run.</p><p>“Hey~ Silena-,”</p><p>“You fucking cock do you know how long we searched for you?! We had to stay for the afterparty!” Silena hissed. Not able to speak any louder than a whisper. </p><p>Lee looked around, sure enough most of the people were gone, only leaving the attendees who looked like they had been paid to be there. Or maybe threatened.</p><p>“Oh, good, they won’t rat us out,” Lee said as he turned around and focused his attention to the two half gods left, both preaching about themselves.</p><p>Cangulia was more of a threat, Lee thought to himself as he unhooked the gun from his side and used his final bullet. A few screams ran out as his body dropped onto Nero’s expensive purple suit.</p><p>Silence reigned through the room. Before Nero's booming voice yelled “WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS-,”</p><p>His speech was cut short when a knife thwacked straight into his forehead. Making his own body fall to the floor. Lee looked proudly back at the two. “Okay, lets go,”</p><p>Beckendorf’s head was in his hands while Silena looked like she was going to burst. “LEE, what the FUCK!”</p><p>“What! I did my job!”</p><p>“In front of a <em> room </em> filled with <em> witnesses </em> ,” Silena gestured around to the people watching with scared and cautious eyes. “Lee, Kro- time lord can’t <em> know </em>that I was involved in this,”</p><p>“They won’t rat us out,” Lee waves off. Looking for any objections or obvious outliers.</p><p>“We now have to find out who’ll replace the company or else there’ll be a power imbalance,” Beckendorf whispered. Disappointment all over his face.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to give Malcom a birthday gift-,”</p><p>“YOU CAN’T FUCKING GIFT MALCOM THE TRIMLITUVE!” Silena breathed in and out. Obviously trying to calm down and not murder Lee.</p><p>“If… if I may?” A businesswoman piped up. Making three heads turn towards her. “We won’t tell anyone about what happened today as long as we get someone to replace those three, at least until one of the kids can be in charge,”</p><p>"The kids?"</p><p>"The demigods Nero trains,"</p><p>“What's your name?” Beckendorf asked.</p><p>“Helen,” </p><p>“Helen, while that's nice and everything, we don’t know whether you’ll join time lord or maybe try to take over the world, and in all honesty this company is built from ruining the lives of others, its better if this place is disassembled or rebuilt,” Silena said seriously. Like she’d been weighing the pro’s and con’s of killing the trimulative. “We could give it to Camp Half-Blood in general?”</p><p>“We’re teenagers, we don’t know how to run a business,” Beckendorf said seriously. “We’ll just take half of the money and then let the company be given to someone else,” Silena nodded. Obviously agreeing.</p><p>“Wait, back up, there are demigods here, that we need to rescue?” Lee asked.</p><p>“You would know this if you actually did your job,” Silena whispered.</p><p>“Excuse me, I was the only one who actually killed any of them-,”</p><p>“That’s great and all, but are we in agreement that we take some of the money, because, let’s be honest, if any company had this amount you’d probably get power corrupt,” The mortals hesitantly nodded  at Beckendorf. “We’ll take the demigods to Camp Half-Blood too, and in return you don’t make deals with time lord,”</p><p>“This doesn’t really favour us,” Someone mumbled in the back.</p><p>“Yeah, it doesn’t, in the short run,” Lee admitted. “But in the long run, it’ll help a lot. You’re clearsighted mortals, right?”</p><p>The one in front of them nodded.</p><p>“So you <em> know </em>the power half bloods have, so if you stay out of this war and go to neutral, no matter which side wins you will be able to freely get half bloods to be able to join,”</p><p>A few nodded with greed in their eyes.</p><p>“So, now that that's over,” Silena said, with charmspeak in her voice. “Can you take us to the demigod children?”</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Silena came back to camp with multiple credit cards jacked to the ultimate number, with Beckendorf dragging multiple crates of pure jewels, a couple of nervous half-bloods and of course how could they forget crotch kicker McCaffrey (Lee deserved it).</p><p>Needless to say they avoided the Hermes cabin.</p><p>Lee kicked down the door, the final stage of his buckwildness before he went back to being a responsible older sibling. “We’re back!”</p><p>Chiron nearly spilled his tea, while Dionysus glared pointedly. Silena had to admit it felt nice to know she was actually helping camp a bit. “And who might they be?”</p><p>“This is Meg McCaffery!” Silena had the proudest smile on her face when she showed the camp directors the girl. “Daughter of Demeter and the coolest ten year old to ever exist,”</p><p>“Hi,” Meg was currently wearing whatever the trimulative had given her. Which was honestly something Silena’s siblings would gag at. They went on to introduce the rest of the children, all of them knew there godly parentage, so it was a rather good boost of campers </p><p>“Did you get the information?”</p><p>“Yes,” Beckendorf said. Taking out his papers and then looking at Silena cautiously.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Silena blushed a bit before taking out the paper as well.</p><p>A little bit of awkward silence laced the room.</p><p>“So, how did the mission go?” Chiron stared at the crumpled up papers with an uncomfortable look.</p><p>“We killed three half-gods, took half of the trimulative’s money, Lee decided it would be a nice idea to bang<em> Commudulus</em>,” Silena glared at her friend. Who avoided her eye contact like the plague. “And we got the receipt details like we needed,” </p><p>Dionysus wasn’t looking anywhere other than the rings on Megs fingers. </p><p>“Wait, how much money did you get?”</p><p>“Beckendorf! Bring it in!”</p><p>A red wagon squealed behind Beckendorf as he brought in multiple chests of jewels and solid gold. Chirons eyes gleamed, but not with greed, just from the pure amount of sparkle coming radiating from the treasure in front of him.</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>“Silena!”</p><p>Silena turned her head to look at the voice. Only to feel her heart flutter and her cheeks spark into a blossoming red. It was familiar, one that had sent Silena into a frenzy multiple times throughout her childhood.</p><p>There in front of her stood Clarisse La Rue.</p><p>Silena had had a crush on Clarisse since she’d first met the girl. But of course, she’d never had a chance with her. That girl's heart had always been elsewhere.</p><p>Straight to Chris.</p><p>“Hi Clarisse, is there a problem?”</p><p>“Look, you better not tell anyone or else I'll bite your head off,” That should not have made Silena turned on. Come on that’s unfair. “But… I… I need… I need relationship advice,”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well.</p><p>This was it. This was Aphrodite’s revenge for every single time Silena had aided Kronos, for every time Silena had betrayed the gods. This was what it had accumulated to.</p><p>Silena’s heart shattered. Because some part of her had hoped, partially prayed, that Clarisse would give up on Chris, or at the very least give Silena more guts to get up and tell her how she felt. But no.</p><p>No, it seems the two have finally made it official.</p><p>Guess she didn’t need to have the internal struggle between Beckendorf and Clarisse anymore. “Really? With Chris right?”</p><p>“...Yeah,”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Okay, not right now, I need to do other things-” Such as meeting Lee and eating as much ice-cream while crying as humanly possible. “- But later tonight?”</p><p>“Sure,”</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Beckendorf and Silena became a couple a few days later.</p><p>Bianca looked on, she wasn't a child of Aphrodite but even she could tell something was wrong. She'd always known something was wrong with the two's relationship. Silena probably didn't know it. After all, rebirth was a delicate process.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Notes and Edits!<br/>Meg is still legally owned by Lu, now that Nero is dead the two of them reconciled and talked and reinstated the old residence Meg used to live before Nero. Lu owns the place and keeps it in tact while Meg goes to camp.<br/>I found out that Meg wasn't the only stepchild of Nero, so I did some work on that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This story was fun to write and was an amazing distraction from school. I just wanted to say thank you to iSpitonFire, for being one of the biggest inspirations to keep on writing. I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>